


Dragonspit

by mementomoe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chocolate Box, Chocolate Box Treat, Established Relationship, Hot Springs, Hot bath, M/M, Pre-Canon, Treat, Water Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/pseuds/mementomoe
Summary: They say the waters of the hot spring Dragonspit in Coerthas has healing properties.Whether or not that's true, they seem to arouse the Lord Commander





	Dragonspit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).



“I do not know how you can rest your back there.”

Estinien opens an eye and pushes his back closer to the rough rock. The hot water pours over his shoulders. “Is it too rough for the Lord Commander’s virgin skin?” He keeps his voice teasing. “Because the water will heal any scratches that mar his precious body.”

Aymeric laughs. “I speak not of the rocks, but certainly staying close to the hottest part scalds you. How can you take such heat?”

“Ah, is it that hot? It is nothing compared to the dragon I fought the other day. Come and see for yourself, or have you forgotten the feel of flames against your shield?”

It’s only a few seconds before his lover makes his way to the rock. Estinien looks over and watches as he rests his arms on the ledge and uses them as a pillow, his own back exposed. The water mingles with his hair, pulling the curls back with the current.

Estinien smiles as Aymeric doesn’t flinch.

“Forgive me, but you are more right about my back than I’d care to admit to anyone else. Too many reports from the front lines, these days. I spend most of my time writing back to such reports, or forwarding such information as needed. I cannot control my posture after so many letters. The rock is not the kind of comfort I seek for that area.”

He dips his hands in the water and pushes away. He cups a handful of the spring and pours it over Aymeric’s back. His ears twitch as he listens to him hiss in pleasure. “You must need this. 

Estinien puts his hands on either side of Aymeric’s neck, digging his thumbs at the base.By the fury, he didn’t think sitting at a desk could make anyone so stiff. It’s a good thing he joined Aymeric for this trip to Dragonspit.

He works his hands down, kneading every ilm of his lover’s back. As his hands continue down, he buries his head in the crook of Aymeric’s neck, biting and kissing those muscles. Listening to the man say where his back hurts the most. Letting his hands pour the heated water over him before rubbing the knots out.

“Your hands are perfect,” Aymeric says. “I cannot thank you enough.”

He reaches Aymeric’s waist, just below the water. Estinien reaches around, just to the side. “I want.” He can feel his breath push against Aymeric’s neck.

Aymeric smiles and gives him one word. “Please.”

It’s all he needs to slide his hands around, tracing his lover’s abdomen with one, grabbing his dick with the other. “Very well.”

The water gives a different texture to everything in the spring. He can feel the flow of water from the raised rock, bubbles from elsewhere in the spring. More than just wet, there’s a slickness to his dick.

Aymeric pushes his hips against Estinien’s, surprising him.

Still, he adjusts himself, his legs on either side of Aymeric’s arse. He can feel every ilm of his lover’s back against him, especially the scars he remembers from the fights they faced in the past.

“Please.”

His voice is barely above a whisper, heavy with want.

“It’s been too long, Estinien.”

Estinien slides his hand to the tip of Aymeric’s dick and pulls in quickly. He can feel the water resist him, rushing out. Damn, that feels good to him too.

He bites on Aymeric’s shoulder.

He hears Aymeric make a noise of pleasure. Aymeric pushes against him, encouraging more as his cock stiffens as Estinien continues. Each stroke brings new noises to his ears. He finds new spots along Aymeric's shoulders and back to sink into as he listens for more.

If he had known the springs made Aymeric beg like this, he would have found an excuse to go with him before.

Perhaps Aymeric’s own rich bathroom would work just as well He had ways of heating the water the Dragoon Barracks didn’t have.

Aymeric doesn’t come too soon, There’s just enough pleasure that Estinien can draw out his lover’s calls and requests for more.

He turns around and smiles in a way Estinien can’t stop staring.

“Your turn, now.”

That was a good plan.


End file.
